


Such A Good Boy

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I wanted to try my hand at smut and I'm a total sucker for porn with feelings so yeah.





	

A heavy silence blanketed the small room, the only sounds heard by its occupants were the heavy breathing, soft pants, and the obscene slurping that broke through the silence like a knife.

Shiro was panting heavily, chest heaving and skin flushed a bright red as he tried to calm himself down enough to get his bearings. Not an easy task when his length was encased in a tight heat that had him at a loss for words and left him breathless. Shiro's dark eyes opened, hooded and warm as he glanced down, yellow eyes looking up lazily through soft lashes. A deep blush covered the Galra's face, his mouth slick and shiny with saliva as he continued his ministrations, bobbing his head as deep purrs rumbled through his chest. Shiro tightened his hold on the back of his head, whispering sweet and gentle nothings.

Ulaz lay kneeled on the floor, a folded blanket placed under his knees to keep him from getting sore. His Shiro always wanted him as comfortable as possible.

The purrs intensified and Shiro cursed as the vibrations from the purring reached him, arching his back deliciously in a way that had Ulaz at a loss for words, not like he could talk anyway with the heavy weight of Shiro on his tongue and down his throat. Shiro hissed as Ulaz's tongue curled around him, causing the burning feeling in his gut to get hotter.

"Look at you, so pretty with your mouth stretched around my cock, such a good boy for me aren't you? My good boy." Shiro whispered, voice sounding rough and deep with arousal, carrying a certain tone of mine implied.

Ulaz whined at the sweet words, shifting his hips as he tried to get comfortable from where he was kneeling, his pants uncomfortably tight as his cock throbbed within the confines, showing prominently through the tight material.

Shiro smiled, rubbing his hand across the back of the Galra's head and neck as the alien seemed to suck harder, the coil in his gut burning as he neared release. Shiro tilted his head back, cursing as he bit his lip, clenching the sheets of his bed in his right hand so hard he was sure he had just torn them. "Shit, Ulaz I'm gonna-" Shiro stuttered, bending over Ulaz as he came, body shuddering with his release, a string of curses leaving his mouth as he took in deep breaths to try and calm himself.

Ulaz swallowed every drop, whining as he was pulled off when the sensations became too much, lips wet and shining as he licked them, looking at Shiro with hooded sleepy eyes. Shiro finally caught his breath, noticing the squirming Ulaz was trying to hide as his arousal throbbed with the need to release.

"Such a good boy for me aren't you big guy?"

Ulaz let Shiro drag him up quite easily after those sweet and gentle words, letting the smaller male push him on the bed with only a little bit force and spreading his legs automatically to let Shiro situate himself in between them. The other male settled in his usual place, hands dragging gentle fingers up quivering thighs and spreading them further for better access. Shiro smiled as he ran a metal hand down the inside of Ulaz's thigh, watching him quiver and buck his hips as Shiro's hand got close but not close enough for any type of friction or relief.

Ulaz whined, a high keening sound as he looked at Shiro, wet tears of frustration matting his eyelashes together. Some escaping out of the corner of his eyes to roll gently down pale lilac cheeks. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving and fur disheveled. A sight meant only to be seen by Shiro and Shiro alone.

Said human was watching the display in awe, entranced by the fact that this being had chosen him to be able to see this side of him, so vulnerable and needy.

Shiro dragged a hand up and over Ulaz's torso, watching him shiver and whine under his soft touch. The larger of the two bucked his hips, groaning when Shiro placed a hand on his hip to hold him still. Shiro hushed as another string of whines escaped the larger male's throat.

Shiro dragged his body up and over Ulaz's, making sure they were touching against each other the whole time, causing the Galra to growl with impatience and buck his hips.

"Shhhh, come on kitten be a good boy." Shiro murmured in his ear, rubbing his cheek affectionately against the other.

Ulaz purred at the affections, rubbing his face into Shiro's neck gently, keening softly and tensing up when Shiro ground his hips into his, giving him the hard sought out friction he so desperately craved.

Shiro wrapped his arms around the other's neck, nibbling ever so gently on a soft ear.

"Come on kitten, come for me." Shiro whispered softly, dragging his hips over Ulaz's clothed crotch roughly.

Ulaz buried his face in Shiro's neck, whining softly as he shuddered and shook through his orgasm. Shiro cooed softly, petting his hair softly through it all as he murmured sweet nothings in his ear.

Ulaz licked a stripe up Shiro's neck and across his jaw, grooming his mate on instinct. Shiro laughed softly, tilting his head to give the other better access.

He yelped when Ulaz flipped them over, covering most of Shiro's space with his body. The other caging him into the bed with his arms as he continued his grooming.

"We both need to take a shower you big fluff, get off." Shiro laughed, trying to push him off.

"If I'm not mistaken I already have." Ulaz rumbled, nuzzling gently against his mate as the smaller male got out of bed.

"Whatever you say Casanova, now are you joining me or what?" Shiro asked, turning to look at the Galra at the bed, his eyes hooded, sweat glistening on his skin.

Anyone would be a fool to deny such an offer.

And Ulaz was no fool.


End file.
